


Wrong Number

by PrincessMisery86



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Fate has a funny way of bringing people together. Warnings: language, fluff, online dating disasters, being stood up, tinder mentioned (don’t do it kids it’s soul destroying).Pairing: Bucky Barnes x OFC (Liv).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), bucky barnes/original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Wrong Number

# Wrong Number (Marvel AU)

**Summary** : Fate has a funny way of bringing people together.

**Warnings** : language, fluff, online dating disasters, being stood up, tinder mentioned (don’t do it kids it’s soul destroying).

**W/C:** 4.5k

**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x OFC (Liv).

**Challenge** : [@anyfandomgoesbingo](https://anyfandomgoesbingo.tumblr.com/) **Square Filled** : Relationship Development

**Characters** : Bucky Barnes, OFC, OC’s mentioned.

**Notes** : AU. The coffee shop mentioned actually exists, I googled it.

* * *

Central Park was crowded; people taking a leisurely stroll, dog walkers, joggers, kids playing, couples and friends having picnics, a news anchor and her crew seemingly reporting on the budding flowers. Liv was already nervous, but the thousands of eyes made her more so.

She knew they weren’t looking at her, but it felt like it. She was alone on a bench, and her make-up was a tad heavier than what someone would typically wear to walk around the park. Her jeans were casual, but the ocean blue sweater and accompanying leather jacket seemed to scream, ‘I’m meeting my date here.’ 

Okay, the outfit did nothing of the sort. She could simply be waiting for a friend. But she couldn’t help feeling that her fidgeting and checking her phone every ten seconds gave her away. She may as well have been holding up a neon sign that said, ‘I’ve been stood up.’

Her phone vibrated in her hand and a bubble of excitement zipped across her stomach. That excitement quickly fizzled to disappointment when she saw the caller ID. She answered her phone with a sigh.

“Hey Suz.” 

“Oh, no,” Suz said, and Liv could see her grimace, clear as day, in her head. “You answered, which means he hasn’t shown up.” 

“Fuck him, and fuck dating,” Liv growled. “I’m done.” 

“I have a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge. Come over, we can watch some chick flicks and order take-out.” 

“Nah, I’m gonna head home,” said Liv, trying to keep the dejection from her tone but only half-succeeding. “Thanks, though.”

Suz tried to convince her to not go home alone and wallow, but Liv held fast. She ordered an Uber on her way out of the park, then she proceeded to scrub all traces of Alex from her phone. She deleted all his bullshit messages, removed the listed phone calls, and lastly, erased his number.

Her feet stomped the ground as she walked, her heels pinched, adding to her discontent. Leisurely pedestrians and unleashed dogs slowed her progress, pissing her off further. She was tired of asshole men, talking to her for a week or so and then flaking. Alex hadn’t even had the decency to call and explain why he was over an hour late or cancel. He’d been all for the date when she’d spoken to him last night. It had been his idea to meet for brunch.

She dug around in her bag for the napkin she knew was still in there and then punched the number into her phone.

Liv had tried calling him, sent 3 text messages and left a voicemail while she’d been waiting, but everything went unanswered. She expected nothing different this time. 

The call connected. 

“Hey, can I call you back? I'm jogging.” 

“Your ass better be jogging to meet me, or did you forget in the, what...” She checked her watch. “...14 hours since we last spoke?”

“I’m sorry, who is this?” 

“Who is this? Who is this?” She asked, flabbergasted. “This is Liv, the woman you insisted on giving your number to in the coffee shop. The woman who has spent the last week and half talking to you, listening to your obvious bullshit of how alike we are, that you don’t meet many women that understand your humour, like all the same shows, share most of the same opinions. Ah, you know what, Alex -, if that's even your name - it doesn’t even matter. No excuse you could give would convince me you’re not full of bullshit, so I’m done. I’m just pissed off I’ve wasted a good hair day and my ridiculously expensive make-up. Have a nice life.”

“This isn’t Alex. I think you have the wrong number.”

Time stopped. She pulled the phone from her ear and cross referenced the number on screen to the one on the napkin and realized, with abject horror, she’d dialled wrong. Now that the haze of her anger simmered to embarrassment, she realized the few words she’d allowed him to say, he didn’t even sound like Alex.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she said quickly into the phone. “I dialled a 2 instead of a 5. I’m so sorry.” 

The man chuckled, the smile in his voice evident. “It’s fine, sweetheart, don’t worry about it. You made a dull jog a bit more entertaining.”

Liv laughed despite her extreme mortification. “Glad someone can get some enjoyment out of my sad excuse of a dating life.” 

“At least you’re putting yourself out there,” he praised. “And it sounds to me like Alex missed out on a feisty woman. His loss.”

She felt her cheeks flush hotter and she dropped her head to look at the floor in the hopes no one around her would notice. “Thank you, that’s kind of you to say.” 

“I call ‘em how I see ‘em, doll.” 

“Oh god, I’m so glad you can’t _actually_ see me right now.”

“Why not?” he asked, and the teasing smile was in his tone. “I thought you were having a good hair day, and I’m sure that expensive make-up looks flawless on you.”

She groaned and put a hand over her face as if it could help hide her embarrassment. She knew this was one of those times she’d look back and cringe about for all eternity.

“What’s wrong?” he asked after a moment of silence. “Was that a lie?” 

“No,” she said, only slightly miffed at the implication. “My hair does look good today, which should have been a sign, right? I only ever like my hair and make-up when I don’t see anybody I know.” She laughed and rolled her eyes, it was a sad truth but a truth nonetheless. “So, I should’ve known I’d get stood up.” 

A second call buzzed on her line, and she knew it would be her Uber driver calling to pinpoint her exact location. 

“I have to go, my Uber just arrived,” she told him. “I’m sorry again.”

“No apology needed, Liv.” 

“Enjoy the rest of your jog…”

“Bucky,” he offered. 

“Bye, Bucky,” she smiled softly before hanging up.

* * *

The Saturday-morning-date-that-never-happened disaster served as an omen. Liv’s week didn’t get any better, and by Wednesday evening, she was over it.

Though she knew she’d regret it tomorrow, she poured the last of the white wine into her glass and took it to the living room. 

The Netflix drum sounded through the surround sound just as her cell rang. She threw her head back to stare at the ceiling. She really didn’t want to speak to anyone, and she debated letting her voicemail pick it up. 

But whoever it was, they’d likely only call again. 

“Hello,” she sighed, not caring how disinterested she sounded.

The caller chuckled. “Wow, once more with a little _less_ feeling.”

“Bucky?” Liv questioned, pulling the phone from her ear to check the caller ID. She hadn’t saved his number, but she recognised his gravelly voice, and she wasn’t likely to forget the unusual name he’d given her, which she assumed was a nickname.

“You do remember me,” Bucky said, surprised. “So, I'm a personal trainer, and I’ve just finished with a client. New one, a woman called Alexandra.”

Liv huffed a small laugh, it was obvious where he was going with his explanation.

“It made me think of you. And I was curious to know if Alex ever got to experience your wrath?” 

“You saved him,” Liv said. “After I stopped cringing over calling you by mistake, I calmed down enough to realise he wasn’t worth my time.”

“I agree. If he didn’t have the decency to explain himself, he doesn’t deserve the satisfaction of knowing he pissed you off.”

She liked this guy. He was a smooth talker yet seemed completely genuine. His words weren’t the only thing that was smooth, so was the timbre of his voice. And yet, it had an edge to it, a gravelly undertone that, paired with the knowledge that he was a personal trainer, made her imagine him as tall and toned, with soft, kind brown eyes. And a bit of stubble. For some reason she was firmly convinced there must be stubble.

“It’s not just him, though,” she explained. The defeated sigh escaped involuntarily. “This whole dating game is a minefield. He just joined the long list of men with no morals or manners.”

“Sounds like you're looking in the wrong places,” he commiserated. “Though, meeting someone in a coffee shop would seem pretty promising to me, too.”

It was his turn to sigh, and it spoke volumes.

“There’s a story there,” she deduced, “Bad experience?”

“Not a _bad_ experience,” he answered without hesitation. “I just may have a schoolboy crush on a woman at my local coffee shop.”

“Oh, tell me more. Maybe I can help.” 

Liv found it oddly comforting that they appeared to have struck up a friendship so easily, confiding in one another, sharing stories. Perhaps it was the anonymity. Fear of judgement from friends meant some things were held back, but a stranger's judgement meant nothing.

“I see her most days. She orders the same thing, sits at the same table if it's free, and if it's not, she takes her order to go. She’s always reading a book, never uses her phone...” 

Though she didn’t interrupt she thought this woman sounded a lot like her. Liv spent her day staring at a screen, so her lunch break was often technology free, and she, like most people, she supposed, was a creature of habit. She frequented the same three places local to her office: the coffee shop where she met Alex, the deli on 9th and Park, and on the days she was feeling particularly naughty, the burger joint three blocks away. 

“...I don’t want to disturb her, y’know? Be that douchebag that tries chatting her up while she’s enjoying some peace and quiet.” 

“What’s the worst she could say?” Liv asked, “Get lost?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Next time you see her, ask to join her at the table.” 

“I couldn’t.”

He sounded genuinely horrified at the prospect, and she laughed. He was confident enough to call her, - a complete stranger - but he couldn’t talk to his crush. “Okay, pre-pay for her lunch,” Liv suggested, “a subtle way to get her attention. You don’t even have to be there when she’s there for that.” 

“I like that idea,” Bucky smiled broadly and she could hear it in his voice. “Maybe. I’ll work up to it.”

“Don’t put so much pressure on yourself. I know I don’t know much about you, but you seem like a really nice guy. She’d be lucky to have you buy her lunch.”

“Thank you.” 

“I just call ‘em, how I see ‘em, doll,” she said in a poor imitation of his voice. 

He laughed loudly. “So, is today a good hair day or not?”

The laughter and conversation continued for over an hour.

* * *

Sunday morning was Liv’s favourite time of the week. Saturday, she spent the day cleaning, grocery shopping, and doing laundry so she could have a truly lazy Sunday.

She’d gone as far as the kitchen to make coffee and then taken it back to bed. Propped up on her pillows, she scrolled through Instagram, looking at Suz’s photos of the previous night's shenanigans. It looked like she’d had fun. The photos showed Suz getting progressively drunker. Liv had probably missed out on a good night, but she’d had a long week. It hadn’t improved after Bucky’s call on Wednesday, and all she’d wanted to do was watch Netflix and go to bed early.

Bucky’s name popped up on a message notification and she clicked it. 

_**Bucky**_ : Good morning. Happy 1 week anniversary 😆. Are you up?

She smiled. He was charming. She liked him, and the start of their unlikely friendship had been a highlight of her week. 

“Hey,” he answered her call, and the broad smile was clear as day in his tone. “I thought you’d be nursing a hangover. Suz sounds like a bad influence.” 

“She is,” Liv agreed and was charmed that he’d remembered her best friend's name. “But I changed my mind and I stayed in.” 

Bucky tutted disapprovingly. “I thought we agreed you needed a night out?” 

She liked how attentive he was. They had spoken on the phone and through messages since his call on Wednesday. She had told him about her bad week: her asshole boss and having to pick up the slack at work due to a sick colleague. She felt bad, as all their conversations seemed to consist of her complaining to him. She swore to him that she wasn’t all doom and gloom, and he’d assured her he believed her and understood she was just having a hard time of late, then encouraged her to go out and let her hair down. 

“We did, but I just didn’t have the energy. How was your Saturday night?”

“It was a wasted night,” he sighed. “I took your advice, plucked up the courage to talk to the coffee shop girl. I had it all planned out, knew what I was going to say, but she didn’t show up.”

“It sucks she didn’t show up, but I’m proud of you for going there with the intention of talking to her.” 

“How’s it going with...Joe, was it?” 

Again she liked that he’d remembered the name of her latest tinder match. “Yeah, he’s asked me out for tomorrow night but wants me to pick where we go. He said he wants me to, and I’m quoting here, ‘Feel comfortable’.”

Bucky laughed loudly, “Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?”

“Cause in my opinion, if you ask someone on a date, it’s up to the asker to make a plan,” she said matter of factly. 

“I agree with that, but I think that seems to be an old fashioned concept.” 

“When you ask out coffee girl, have a plan ready.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So tell me more about her,” Liv coaxed, “and don’t just tell me she’s beautiful.” 

He laughed, and she imagined his brown eyes crinkled at the edges. “She is beautiful, but it’s not just that. I’ve seen her give up her chair for elderly people. She buys a drink and sandwich for any homeless people outside. She seems like she has old school values, and I like that. There’s just something intriguing about her, I need to know more.”

She smiled wistfully at his explanation. He sounded completely smitten, and he didn’t even know this woman’s name. Why couldn’t she find someone that spoke about her like that?

“Bucky, will you promise me something?” 

He grunted, unsure. “Depends what it is.”

“Talk to this woman, please. Not just to put your own mind at ease but for her,” she said. “I guarantee you, she’ll be receptive and flattered.”

“I promise I’ll talk to her if you make me a promise in return?” He waited for her to give a curious, acknowledging hum. “Arrange a date with Joe. You deserve to be happy, and you’ll find someone, but you just need to kiss a couple frogs.”

“The frogs need to show up in order to be kissed,” she laughed. “It’s so annoying, going out of my way to be stood up.” 

“So, meet him somewhere close to work, and if he doesn’t show up, I’ll come meet you.” 

“You don’t even know where I am. We could be thousands of miles apart.”

“You’re in New York,” he said confidently.

That brought her up short and her voice showed it. “How’d you know that?” 

“Your number and your accent. I’m in Brooklyn, you?”

“Lower east side.”

“See, I could be with you in like half an hour, if he stands you up.” 

“Okay, I promise I’ll arrange a date with Joe if you go to the coffee shop every day until your girl shows up and you talk to her.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Liv regretted arranging to meet this week's disappointment at the coffee shop near her office. It seemed convenient at the time, her car was parked nearby, and it was a short walk in her favorite heels that pinched. However, she hadn’t thought it through completely, because now she was going to be so obviously stood up in the presence of people she saw regularly.

Her gut was never wrong, and she was eighty percent sure her date wouldn’t show up. But her optimism - and, if she were honest, Bucky’s encouragement - meant she’d held some hope of this time being different. Evidently, the hope was but a small glimmer, as she’d purposely asked for her vanilla cappuccino to be put in a takeout cup even though she was dining in.

The foresight gave her a quick escape, should she need it, rather than gulping down the hot sugary delight, or the embarrassment of having to ask for it to go _after_ being stood up. 

She’d waited long enough. With an aggravated huff, she shoved the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, picked up her drink, and snatched her phone from the table as she stood up. Her phone chimed, and Bucky’s name popped up.

_**Bucky**_ : If you need rescuing send me the address. 

She began to type her reply as she spun on her heels to head out and collided with a solid mass. Hot and cold coffee seeped through her sweater onto her stomach, and she felt it trickle down the tops of her legs.

Liv froze, as did the man who she’d walked into. Coffee cups still crumpled against her stomach, she fought the urge to burst into tears. 

She slowly lifted her head, and the man’s blue eyes grew wider than she thought possible for a human being. 

“Oh, shit!” he groaned, jumping backward.

Liv assessed the damage. She looked like she’d peed herself, and yet he didn’t have a drop on him. How was that fair? “This is just perfect,” she said, throwing her hands up. 

“I’m so sorry,” he rushed to apologise and grab some napkins from the dispenser and hand them to her.

“Next time _look_ where you’re going.”

“Hey. You walked into me,” he objected.

She stopped dabbing the wet patches on her clothes and really looked at him. He was sincerely sorry, his eyes showed it as much as he said it. She recognised she was projecting her bad mood on him. It was unfair of her. “You’re right. That was rude of me.” She caught a glimpse of the name on his cup, “Barnes, is it? I’m sorry, I’m just having a _really_ bad day, I need to...go”

“Are you okay? Can I at least replace your drink?” he said as she attempted to pass, “Vanilla cappuccino, right?”

Barnes smiled but it did nothing to quell the slight panic that bubbled in her gut. It was creepy he knew her order. The mix of panic and fear must have been written on her face as he was quick to elaborate.

“I see you in here all the time,” he said. 

“No, honestly, it’s fine,” she stuttered around a small smile, before turning on her heels and marched out of the door.

* * *

Once in the street Liv tugged her jacket tighter around her body, cursing herself for opting to look good rather than dressing for the weather. It was too cold for a waist length leather jacket and it did absolutely nothing to hide the coffee stains. 

She was 5 blocks away when her cell phone rang in her hand startling her slightly. 

“Hey Bucky,” she answered with a sigh. “I saw your message but got distracted.” 

“It’s fine,” he said, “you’re never going to believe what just happened to me.” 

Liv had a buzz of nervous excitement for him. Had he finally spoken to his crush? At least someone had good news. “Was she there?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “But it was a disaster. I bumped into her, spilled my drink and her drink all over her, and I made myself out to be a total creepy stalker, and she couldn’t leave quick enough.”

She stopped walking. It couldn’t be him, could it? But it was too much of a coincidence if it wasn’t. Everything he had told her about his crush sounded just like her, but she’d marked that up to coincidence, and though human decency seemed to be a dying trait, she knew she wasn’t the only person left who possessed it.

“You there?” he asked, after her silence persisted. 

“Yeah,” she said, quietly. Her train of thought overriding her ability to talk for the moment. It had to be him, there was no other explanation. 

“Wow,” he chuckled, when she began to laugh hysterically, finally able to see the funny side of the situation. “Way to be supportive.”

“It’s me,” she explained around her laughter.

“What?” 

She composed herself enough to ask. “You're at Cafe Grumpy, on Essex Street, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you still there?”

“Yeah.” 

She chuckled at his uncertainty. “Stay there, I’ll see you in a minute.”

* * *

Liv tried not to rush, but her feet automatically kept doing a little jog as enthusiasm pushed her forward. Every time a call with Bucky ended she’d daydream about finding a guy like him. Though she only knew minor details, her gut was never wrong, and it told her he was a genuinely good guy and not, in fact, a creepy stalker.

She rounded the corner, and he was waiting outside the shop. Hands tucked into his jean pockets to combat the cold, shifting from foot to foot as he looked left and right up the street.

Her pace slowed significantly, not only to look less eager but also to take him in. The picture she had created in her head hadn’t been that wrong. Perhaps that was because she’d seen him before, in the coffee shop. He was handsome, it hadn’t gone unnoticed, but she hadn’t paid much attention beyond that.

Bucky saw her, and he stilled, locking eyes with her. The picture had been accurate except his eyes, they were an ocean blue and not brown as she’d imagined. His eyes filtered down, landing on the coffee stains. She watched the mild panic filter across his features, perhaps confused as to why the woman he’d thrown his coffee over would return. She began to laugh somewhat nervously as she approached. He still hadn’t made the connection, and so she decided to tease him. 

“You look terrified,” she said. He nodded and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to work enough saliva into his mouth to respond. However, she gave him a clue before he found the words. “I just call ‘em how I see ‘em, doll.” 

“Liv?” he asked. His tone was unsure, but his open arms inviting her in for a hug were confident.

“Creepy stalker,” she jested, slipping her arms around his neck to embrace him.

He had strong arms, and she instantly felt safe enclosed in them. It was as if she were meeting an old friend, the kind that she went months without any communication, but when they were finally reunited, it was as if no time had passed at all.

He smelled good, too. There was a lemon scent to his cologne, but it was not overwhelming enough to block out his natural distinct, manly aroma. He sighed into her. His breath tickled her neck, and she was conscious of her still damp clothes seeping into his where he was pressed so tightly against her. 

“This is crazy,” he said, pulling back to look at her.

He stared at her, and she gazed back, unable to find the words to explain just how unexpected it was. 

Abruptly, his broad smile dropped, “I’m so embarrassed.” He covered his face with both hands, and mumbled, “I’ve been talking _about_ you, _to_ you.”

“It’s fine,” Liv laughed, tugging his hands away from his face. “What did I guarantee the woman would be when you approached her?” 

He smiled, remembering. “Receptive and flattered.”

“Well, I admit I wasn’t very receptive, but I’m more than flattered.”

“In that case,” he grinned. “Will you let me replace your drink now?” 

“I would love that. Except this,” she pulled her shirt away from where it clung to the skin on her stomach, “is super sticky. I need to go home and shower, but you could…” She cut herself off swiftly. She had been about to invite him to her place. Though she felt she knew him, she didn’t. Effectively, he was still a stranger, and it didn’t seem smart to take him back to her home so soon. 

Bucky shrugged out of his jacket, “Hold this please.” She took it from him without question, wondering where his undressing was leading. “I’m not letting you get away so easily,” he said and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off to reveal a pristine white t-shirt beneath it.

She shook her head slowly, swapping his jacket for his shirt. “How have I been dyed brown but you don’t have a single drop on you?”

“Sheer luck,” Bucky suggested.

She held his shirt up, “What am I doing with this?”

“I think you look beautiful, coffee-stained and everything, definitely a good hair day,” he teased, and she shied from his flirtatious eyes. “But go to the bathroom, clean up as much as you can, and I’ll order our drinks.”

“Vanilla…”

“Cappuccino, with an extra shot,” he interrupted. “Creep, remember?”

Their combined laughter was cut off by someone calling Liv’s name over Bucky’s shoulder. She leaned around him to find her very late date, Joe, staring at them. 

“Joe, hey,” she said, surprised.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Joe explained, hesitantly walking closer to her. “I got caught in traffic and my battery died.” He held up his darkened phone as proof. “I’m so glad you’re still here.” 

“Shit,” Liv muttered under her breath. 

“Awkward,” Bucky offered just as quietly as she had.

Joe was in fact, thirty-five minutes late but he had shown up. That alone was ninety percent of her issue with online dating, getting them to actually show up. She felt bad for wanting to ditch him, but it seemed fate wanted her and Bucky together.

She stepped back in line with Bucky so he was blocking Joe’s view of her, and she widened her eyes as a way of silently asking for help.

Bucky winked and slipped an arm around her shoulders, whispering, “Follow my lead.” He turned them both to face Joe, putting on a welcoming smile. “So, who’s your friend, babe?” 

“Um, Bucky, Joe. Joe, Bucky.” 

Bucky offered his free hand for Joe to shake, which he did politely but was so very clearly confused. “Joe, I don’t know what my girlfriend has told you,” Bucky rolled his eyes as if this wasn’t an unfamiliar situation. “But we agreed if we were introducing a third person to the relationship, they had to be a blonde. But...” Bucky scanned him from head to toe. “...I guess I could work with it.” 

Liv held back a snort of laughter. Joe’s hair was oil black, but it was the look of sheer terror on his face that caused her to chew her lip to contain herself. She shrugged when Joe’s eyes landed on her, “What do you say, Joe?”

“I, um...I think, erm, there’s been a mistake,” Joe stuttered. “I have to go.”

“Was that mean of us?” she asked, chuckling along with Bucky as Joe scurried away. 

“Maybe,” he shrugged, removing his arm from her shoulder. He stroked the length of her arm until he could take her hand in his. “But I’d gladly go to hell if I can hold your hand.”

She smiled sheepishly but held his gaze. She was in serious trouble of falling for him. Her gut, that she relied so heavily on, was always right, and she had no reason to begin doubting it now.

“Shall we?” he asked, motioning for her to walk ahead of him.

She couldn’t control herself, even if she had wanted to. She took a small step closer and gently pressed her lips to his. He swayed back slightly at the shock, and she was ready to pull away and apologise, but he cupped her jaw with one hand and drew her in with the other around her back.

She could taste the iced mocha that he’d spilled down her. The scratch of his beard against her skin was heavenly, and his tongue expertly danced with her own. 

Oxygen becoming an issue broke the delicate kiss and Bucky hummed, “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you.”

“I can’t make that claim, but I’ve wanted to do it since we first started talking. I have to admit, I was kinda jealous of Coffee Shop Girl,” she confessed, and shivered, either from the lingering adrenaline from their kiss or the cold she couldn’t be sure.

He pecked her lips again. “Come on, it’s cold out here, let’s go warm up.”

“As long as your idea of warming up doesn’t involve a repeat of earlier?” she joked, leading him toward the cafe entrance. 

“Not what I had in mind,” he chuckled, “besides I don’t have another shirt to offer you.”


End file.
